Twins Part2
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: Continuation of Twins. Read the story to learn more. Oh and there will be Yaoi in later chapter along with a yaoi harem so you have been warned.


Thnaks to all my loyal readers who have read my original peice twins and I would like to thank those of you that review becouse it allows me to know how you like the elements of the story and if anything needs to change.

This is Twins part 2 and can be read by itself although to figure out who Naruto's twin is and how they are Inuzaku's I would advise you to read Twins part1.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in class ignoring Iruka's lecture in favor of remembering the event that changed his life 7 year ago.

Flashback

Naruto had just turned six and as past birthdays he was attacked in his own home. He had just barely escaping from the mob outside his house that soon gave chase.

They had cornered the poor blonde and where about to kill him when he fell unconscious and saved by Anbu. When he fell unconscious he had met his twin and released not thinking there would be consequences to his actions. When he woke he then had a new family.

Naruto then jumped to the memory of the Council meeting.

His twin had asked that the Ninja clan heads so he could apologize for the destruction he had caused 6 years ago. The clan heads had granted custody of the twins to the Inuzaku clan that night.

Oh man did the civilian council along with the hokages two advisors and Danzo raise all hell when they found out.

The civilian council had fussed over how any of the clans could take in the the brat from no clan over Sasuke the last Uchiha. To them Sasuke was more important than the demon.

Danzo had sent members of his root anbu that had originated from the Inuzaku clan. Let's just say Danzo lost a third of his anbu who hailed from the remaining clans of Konaha.

Flashback end

His thoughts were cut short when a piece of chalk hit him in the head.

"Naruto you need to pay attention so you can pass this time," Iruka stated causing Ryu to snicker and for Iruka to focus his attention on him, "And you Ryuu also need to pass this time."

"We will Iruka-sensei," two twins said together followed by a yip from both their nin foxes.

The bell ringed signaling the end of school and everyone raced out of the room as fast as Iruka wish they would use during training.

Kiba along with his twin siblings walked towards the Inuzaku compound talking and planning on what they were going to do tomorrow seeing as the last day to play pranks before graduating was tomorrow before the exams started.

They had finished their planning as they reached the compound before each nodded to the other and split up to prepare for tomorrow.

…

The next morning the village awoke to a new day not expecting anything was afoot.

Most of the class was there for the exam on time including Kiba, Naruto, and Ryuu. This caused Iruka's warning sense tingle.

He passed the written test out and told everyone to start.

Iruka noticed Naruto, Ryuu, Kiba, and Shikamaru were the first ones to finish.

After thirty minutes he told everyone to stop and turn in their papers and then head out to the training yard for the next part.

Mizuki started to speak when everyone was outside at the school's training grounds, "You will now be tested on your tiajutsu and your throwing skills first will be the tiajutsu when I call your names two of you will come into the ring and duel. The finalists will the face off one by one with me."

As he finished his speech Iruka appeared next to him with a list of name and stated, "You will be paired by your grades that have been recorded up until today."

The duels went by like this; Ino and Sakura (It ended in a draw), Shino against Kiba (Kiba), Shikamaru and Choji (draw), Naruto and Hinata (Naruto barely touched her and she fainted due to a massive nose bleed causing Naruto to win).

When it was Sasuke and Ryuu that's when Iruka's inu trouble senses (what he describes as somehow knowing that the twins and Kiba had done a prank) started to tingle.

The duel started with Sasuke taking up the academy tiajutsu style and Ryuu just sticking his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing? Are you even going to fight you coward," Sasuke exclaimed causing Ryuu to smirk. "Yes I am going to fight. This is one of my fighting styles you little duck butt hair emo," Ryuu stated causing Sasuke to get pissed and rush at Ryuu trying to hit him. When Sasuke got in range Ryuu dodged the punch at aimed a well placed kick to the back of Sasuke's knee and then one to the back knocking the poor pompous boy out of ring effectively winning.

Everyone was so worried about the last Uchiha that they missed all three Inuzaku boys each putting their hands in the Tora sign and whispering, "Release". The entire village was encased in smoke causing every single shinobi to jump and start taking emergency actions.

The Hokage and Tsume were sitting in his office looking out the window watching the action (The Hokage had found a note along with a lot a paper work that had his forged signature the note said when the smoke hits don't flip and enjoys the show) when a Gai the Green beast of Konoha busted into the Hokages office wearing normal black ninja clothes shocking the Hokage and Tsume. "Hokage – Sama a very unyouthful person has desecrated both mine and my youthful student's clothes," Gai exclaimed only for Tsume to grab him and start slapping him stating, "Instead of your clothes you should be worried the security of the village since it appears we are under attack." She then threw him out of the Hokages office and sealed the door.

"Tsume remind me to pay your boys the money for a double S rank mission," the third hokage stated. Tsume was about to speak when a voice from the shadows interrupted her so it was the three Inuzaku boys who infiltrated and pranked the entire Anbu building that was hidden from view and on top of that the entire village and then hide it with a massive genjutsu." The head of Anbu stepped out of the shadows wearing a fursuit that complimented his mask causing the only other two in the room burst out laughing.

Back at the academy

Iruka went into instant Ninja mode. "Everyone out here has just been promoted to gennin I want each of you to split into teams of three and enter the school. I wan't you then to escort the younger students to the underground…" before Iruka finished the smoke cleared away from the village to reveal a totally newly colored Konoha.

Sasuke awoke to the feel air across his groin and the sounds of shrieking fangirls. He looked down and noticed that inststead of his normal outfit he was now wearing a very skimpy maid dress that barely went passed his hips. This caused him to release a very girly scream and run home.

The civilian council all were wearing meat suits that would not come off and were also coated in heat pheromones. (Man I do not envy them…)

The Hyuuga clan compound had been broken into and all of the clans unmentionables were carelessly thrown all over the compound.

The only people that had not been touched had been Shino's, Shikamaru's, Chouji's clans along with the Inuzaku clan. The Ichirakus ramen stand and family had also been untouched.

Iruka had a tick mark on his head when he saw the damage and stated, "I want everyone to go home and report back here tomorrow at 9am. That's everything you are all dismissed except you three." Naruto, Kiba, and Ryuu who had been trying to sneak off all turned and gave him a we're innocent look.

Iruka dragged all three of the boys to the Hokages tower and then into the Hokages office. He barged into the Hokages office with the three boys and was about to speak when he saw the Hokage and the matriarch of the Inuzaku clan laughing themselves to death. He turned and found the cause of their laughter.

Morino Ibiki the head of interrogation also known as Crow the head of Anbu had started his day off on a good note which told him something bad was going to happen. It got even better (or as he saw it worse) everyone was being nice and not shying away from him and then it happened. The entire village was engulfed in smoke thinking they were under attack he hit the alarm button signaling all Anbu in the city to their emergency stations. When the smoke cleared he was pissed, his clothes had somehow turned into a feathery crow suit, and canceled the alarm before disappearing to the Hokages office.

Iruka just could not help but join in the laughter. The man in the Crow mask and suit turned to the three Inuzaku boys each swore they saw the devils eyes looking at them. "You have thirty seconds to undo whatever is keeping me from taking this off or else," the Crow Anbu stated in a semi sweet voice.

Naruto upon hearing what he had said rushed forward with a brush and started to paint a seal on Anbu mask and then fed a good bit of chakra into the seal causing him and Crow to be engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the Crow was back in his normal Anbu clothes and had Naruto held against his chest with a kunai held to his throat.

"I want to know how in the nine level of hell you three entered Anbu headquarters. Which I might add is supposed to be unknown to anyone without the rank of Anbu or Hokage," Crow stated.

Crow holding a kunai to Naruto's throat caused all three adults to sober up and for the Hokage to say, "Crow I want you to release Naruto and to remove your mask."

Knowing better then to go against orders Crow released Naruto and removed his mask to reveal that he was none other than the head interrogator of the village. This caused the three boys to spill how they had infiltrated Anbu HQ.

Flashback

The three boys had just finished playing dress up with Sasuke and the rest of the village before heading back home to find their cousin who was in the Anbu corps. They found her right as she was getting ready to leaving. They each had a timed seal on them that when activated would make them appear to be ticks to everyone including Hyuuga's.

Flashback end

Ibiki nodded and then turned to the Hokage and asked, "Hokage – Sama I request permission to be in charge of the three Inuzaku boys punishment?"

When the three boys heard this they had no choice but to use their royal get out of trouble with the Hokage card.

Ryuu stepped forward and stated, "Hokage – Sama Ibiki – San the three of us are very sorry for the trouble we caused and as proof that we are sorry we offer to tell you the secret of how to fight both of your arch nemeses."

"If you're talking about how to fight other ninjas we already know that," Ibiki pointed out.

"Ah but we are not talking about other ninjas young grasshopper (This caused Ibiki to get angry) we are talking about something much worse than ninjas," Naruto stated.

"We are talking about paperwork," Kiba finished getting a surprised look from the hokage and Ibiki.

"If you know how to defeat paper work then I will make my apprentice take a gennin team," Ibiki stated.

Naruto motioned the two older men forward and whispered into their ear, "The secret to defeating paperwork is the shadow clone jutsu."

Both men look at Naruto surprised and the Hokage asked, "Naruto how do yall know about that jutsu and how did you know how to draw that seal?"

"Well you remember how pervy – sensei," he paused and said "Jiriyai," when he received confuse looks from the adults and then continued, "popped into town a couple of years ago. The three of us found him peeping into the womens onsen and threatened to tell on him. To stop us he offered to train us in the art of sealing. Well last week he sent us a message with a mission. The message stated that some guy named Orochimaru was sending someone to steal the forbidden scroll. Our mission was to steal it first. So we stole it and replaced it with a scroll that trapped a person in a cage when they take it 3 yards from the village. We took a peek and found the jutsu we studied it and then placed seal on the scroll and hid it in this very office. To be exact it's right were that bonzi tree is."

Before they could say anything more a chunnin ran into the office and stated, "Hokage sir Mizuki just stole the forbidden scroll." Everyone in the office went silent except for the three brothers who stated, "Hook (Kiba), Line (Naruto), and Sinker (Ryuu)!"

Sure enough two minutes later another chunnin barged into the office stating, "Sir we have apprehended Mizuki and placed him in a cell."

* * *

TBC


End file.
